


黎明前忆

by SHARPPINE



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, M/M, Top Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHARPPINE/pseuds/SHARPPINE
Summary: 刷完A支援后的饭堂训练对话，这俩毫不害臊淡定秀恩爱的样子让我觉得他们已经睡过了。所以有了这篇......
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Flaldarius/Dimitri Alexander Blaiddyd
Kudos: 14





	黎明前忆

从迪亚多拉救出库罗德之后王国军便迅速着手准备向南进军，下一站是帝国最后的要塞梅利赛乌斯。可惜他们没时间在这座美丽的水上都市停留太久，一两天的休憩整顿已足够。

库罗德把整座城市打理得井井有条，哪怕刚经过一场亡国之战也看得出鬼才军师已尽力把城市建筑毁坏程度维持在最小。在生死攸关的时刻这个男人选择把性命托付给他国将领，不得不让人佩服其气度与自信。

帝弥托利盯着桌上的费鲁诺特，库罗德乘上航船潇洒离开之前留给他的其中一样遗产。从学生时代开始，库罗德就是这样一个出其不意的男人，而这些年的战乱越发将他那份果敢与谋略磨炼得出神入化，连向来自视甚高的菲力克斯也对他赞叹有加。与他不同，他们是那种即便从残酷无比的战争中也能找出乐趣的人，如同库罗德享受着靠自身的绝对自信与战略带来的绝地反击一般，菲力克斯也渴望着用强敌的鲜血磨砺剑锋，或许也只有战争才是历练他们技艺与才能的最佳场所。连他也能在战场上感受到随着尸体的增加，菲力克斯的剑也越发锋利，在他没回过神来的时候，身后偷袭自己的敌人就瞬间倒地，接着是菲力克斯带着满腔怒火的训斥。

是啊，放弃仇恨之后，他的枪变得不再那么沉重了，而他还不擅长处理这样的变化。与菲力克斯和库罗德相反，他几乎享受不到强化力量带来的乐趣，而是时刻畏惧着被力量所吞噬。从继承布雷达德纹章的那刻起，他就注定要与这股与生俱来的力量做斗争。不能掌控这种力量，就会被它毁掉。因此面对强大的力量而无所适从的弱者心理，他再了解不过。而艾黛尔贾特究竟是秉持着怎样的心态去践踏无辜的人命，他有必要去确认一下。

房间里适时响起了敲门声，他站起来，还来不及走到门前，来人就擅自扭开了门把手毫不避讳地走了进来。

“你最近是怎么回事，没休息够吗？”菲力克斯皱着眉连招呼都不打就开始发问，随着敞开的门刮进来的风似乎都戴着炽热的怒意。

“不，只是稍微有点放松了吧...抱歉。”

“放松?在战场上吗？”菲力克斯脸上的阴暗不减反增，“在战场上走神，你是嫌命太长了吗？”

“最近，枪的重量变了...真的，只是不习惯而已。”

“你以为这样就能糊弄过去吗。”

帝弥托利叹了口气:“硬要说的话，是因为你在，所以稍微安心了点。”

“哼，这算什么，新的借口？”菲力克斯关上了门，走到他面前。

“你说是什么就是什么吧。”因为这也事实，所以没有再争辩的必要，帝弥托利又坐回了椅子上，再度打量起了费鲁诺特。

“...你这家伙还是跟以前一样啊。”菲力克斯摇了摇头，脸上的表情有所缓和，“就这么喜欢撒娇吗？”

他抬手捏过帝弥托利的下颚，强迫他看向自己。

“...还不是因为，你以前不管做什么都要我陪着你。”

“那是为了不让你一直扯我后腿。”

“吃饭，睡觉也是吗?”

“当然。我忍受不了你在我看不见的地方做一些我不知道的事情。更别提擅自受伤，送死这种事......”

他放开了手，然后毫不温柔地开始解帝弥托利衣服上的扣子。迪亚多拉不比四季冷如冰窖的法嘉斯，帝弥托利也终于受不了这样的温度难得换掉了他那套几乎没有死角的盔甲，不得不说那套盔甲在防范暗杀偷袭方面相当有用，唯独对法术伤害起不到任何作用。因此帝弥托利身上的伤口大部分是魔道造成的，他自战乱开始之后还一直没有机会检查。

似乎回想起了什么类似的回忆，帝弥托利在椅子上有意扭动身体避开那只手。然而衬衫扣子已经被解开大半，露出胸膛和腰腹，那上面是苍白的皮肤，还有法术溃烂掉无法好转的青紫伤口，以及新长出来弥补伤口的嫩肉。

——真是一应俱全。

菲力克斯感佩到，鬼知道这头山猪这五年间经历了什么，在他看不见的地方，做他不知道的事，这大概就是报应。他的报应，没有像小时候那样把他锁在身边。

“已经够了吧......”帝弥托利看着他的表情，声音有些焦躁。

“还没——”

接着他转手抽掉帝弥托利的皮带，拉开裤链，扯掉他的裤子。腿上的情况也没什么不同，尤其是小腿和外侧部位。剩下的就只有被紧身裤包裹的地方。小时候他就喜欢把帝弥托利脱光了像玩具一样抱着睡，然后这种情况竟然能一直持续到思春期，他的性器蹭进帝弥托利的光滑股间硬得发烫，在泛红的缝隙里磨蹭了很长一段时间却始终得不到释放。帝弥托利开始呜咽着求他住手，发出的声音反而让他感到更加兴奋，直到他用挺立的下身堵住帝弥托利的嘴让他不断舔舐之后才终于释放。那之后帝弥托利就开始有意避免跟他一起睡觉。

现在跟那个时候又有什么区别呢？帝弥托利仍然比他高，只不过身体上多了新旧不一的伤痕，但愿他至少能将感受快乐的地方保护好。

这么想着菲力克斯伸手扯下他身上最后一点遮挡，帝弥托利仍然有些抗拒，直到他抓起那根暴露在空气中粉色的下体揉捏着。帝弥托利的身体瞬间僵硬了起来，然后在经过反复的套弄之后发出一阵战栗，先前还柔软的凸起也开始胀大，从粉嫩的圆端溢出白色的浊液。

“——哈...住手...菲力克斯...”

“很快就好了，你也坚持不了那么久吧。”

他加快了手上的速度，帝弥托利控制不住地呻吟了起来。

“嗯...哈......啊啊”

似乎对自己的声音感到难堪，他中途咬住自己的手指，把声音生生咽了回去。最终经过一声压抑的闷哼，他释放在了菲力克斯的手里。

“差不多了吧。”

菲力克斯看着手上的粘液，然后混合着顺着股间蜿蜒的白浊将手指滑进紧闭的穴口。

“嗯——！”

帝弥托利隔着咬住的手指用喉咙发出叫声，异物的入侵感让他前所未有地不适，混合着液体在他体内滑动的感觉麻痹着神经。

感觉到呼出的气息随着手指的增加而逐渐急促起来，牙齿也深深嵌入皮肤泛起丝丝疼痛。

“现在就喘得这么厉害......”

菲力克斯解开自己的裤腰掏出早已硬挺的性器，然后将他的腰抬起来，对准扩张后的穴口挺了进去。

“嗯——！”

腰瞬间紧绷了起来，大腿也颤抖着收紧，体内最柔软的肉壁被不经意地摩擦着反而让他使不上力。

“放松点。”

菲力克斯一边掐着他的腰一边继续往里面深入，直到某个点被顶到让他不由自主地拱起了身体。

“哈——”

帝弥托利终于忍受不了放开咬着的手指喘了口气，交合部分的填塞感让他的脑袋几乎放空。然而还远没到结束的时候，菲力克斯就着他的腰开始顶撞了起来，朝最敏感的地方。

“嗯...嗯...啊...啊......哈...啊”

从神经密集部位传来的快感让他的下体又重新胀红了起来，随着逐渐剧烈的抽送再次不断分泌出的白色浊液，顺着腹股沟的颤动蜿蜒而下。

“嗯——啊——！”

他在臀股被撞击的羞耻声中释放了出来，然后等着菲力克斯顶弄到满意之后才敢看他。刚射进后穴里不属于他的液体散发出低于身体的温度，被现在的姿势堵着无处可去。

“已经不行了吗?”

他立刻摇头，然后把腰往后挪。菲力克斯主动退了出来，还带出了分不清是谁的精液。

“现在到此为止也行，以后你恐怕得一直陪着我了。”

“又是，这么不讲道理的话。”

“我还以为你早都习惯了，毕竟都能拿到饭桌上跟老师寒暄了。”

“...那件事，你还在耿耿于怀啊。”

“反正你也是这么想的吧，不然为什么要在我面前反复说。”

“...你总是这样，我知道了，只要跟你在一起就行了吧。”

帝弥托利嘟哝着，仍然没适应残留在体内的浑浊。

-END-


End file.
